Conventionally, some image forming apparatuses such as multi-functional peripherals have a function of displaying a preview of image data that is the object of the output to be printed or sent.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-73015 discloses a technique which determines whether image data displayed for previewing is a character image or a gradation image, and when it is a character image, displays the image by setting a preview magnification as to be enough to recognize the characters.
However, when a final state of image formation is confirmed by a preview display, a confirmation point considered as important is generally different depending on an operation mode. More specifically, in the case of a copy mode, considered as important is the visibility of the entire image, a position relationship between staple or punch and a printing position of the image data, including whether the printing position of image data and the stapling or punching position are not overlapped, or the like. Further, in sending data such as facsimile sending, considered as important is presence or absence of an erroneous setting of a covering letter, sending source information or sending destination information to be added to header, or the like. Further, in a filing mode in which image data is filed inside, an arrangement relationship between the image data and additional information to be added in filing, or the like is considered as important.
The visual confirmation point to be considered as important is different depending on an operation mode in this manner, and it is necessary to enlarge, reduce, or shift image data displayed for previewing by a user operation in order to confirm the visual confirmation point in accordance with the operation mode.
In addition, although the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-73015 is to differentiate conditions in a preview after determining characteristics of an image to differentiate a display form according to characteristics of the image but not to variably set a form of a preview display in accordance with an operation mode or a display form desired by a user.